


you've got that heavenly smile

by Wintersia



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, F/M, shinaya - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersia/pseuds/Wintersia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shintarou pernah melewatkan satu senyuman ayano. — ♕ shinaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got that heavenly smile

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own Kagerou Project. Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) does.  
> warning: modified canon, drabble, crosspost dari ffn.

Untuk Shintarou, figur Ayano Tateyama merangkum semua keindahan yang telah dan baru dikenalnya. Kala itu ia masih ada di sana. Ujung-ujung syal merahnya berdansa dengan angin yang seriang paras manisnya, begitu naif dan dengan radiasi kebahagiaan yang terlampau kuat, Ayano tersenyum.  
  
Senyuman Ayano terasa seperti melihat pemandangan dari gedung dan puncak tertingginya, indah dan kau bisa jatuh kapan saja ke bawah keindahannya. Shintarou menatapnya dan Ayano tersenyum lebih lebar, begitu terus, menyisakan Shintarou bersama rasa penasaran kecilnya.  
  
 _Apa cuma tersenyum yang bisa kaulakukan?_  
  
 _Apa ada sesuatu yang kausembunyikan di baliknya?_  
  
 _Apa itu_ kau?  
  
Kemudian Shintarou menenggak dalam-dalam hal-hal asing yang bercokol di kepalanya setelah sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal Ayano, pun saat kesempatan itu disuguhkan di hadapan batang hidungnya sampai Shintarou mengikisnya habis-habisan karena ketidakpedulian dan egoismenya.

  


.  
.  
.

  


“Aku tidak akan pergi,” tutur Ayano halus dengan titik-titik getaran bertemankan emosi samar di sana dan lamat-lamat dicerna oleh indera pendengaran Shintarou, pada suatu petang di saat jingga mengukir mega dengan pekatnya. Kalimat yang sayangnya merefleksikan apa yang terjadi di masa kini. Ayano pergi bahkan sebelum Shintarou sempat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Mengirimnya ke kubang penyesalan dan suatu ketika menempatkan dirinya mengais sisa-sisa senyuman Ayano yang masih tertinggal di ujung paling dalam dari ingatannya.  
  
Shintarou tidak ingin melupakannya, di hari esok sekalipun, walaupun perasaan bersalah acapkali mengambil alih ruang benak dan melontarkan pertanyaan _pantaskah ada hari esok untuknya?_  


.  
.  
.

  


Dalam tingkap gelap yang membedakan fantasi terliar dengan realita terkejamnya, Shintarou mendengar _menurutmu kenapa aku mati_ dan segalanya bergaung-gaung dalam ruang asa hingga meninggalkannya bersama helaan tak sampai dan massa yang bertambah pada nama Ayano.  
  
Apa yang Shintarou rasakan tidak dapat dikalkulasikan dengan teori bahkan logikalisasi sekalipun. Menjauh adalah penyelesaiannya, walau menjauh tidak berarti membuang segalanya. Membawa ribuan kata-kata yang lebih baik tidak terucapkan—pikirnya. Mungkin, mungkin saja.  
  
Ayano _dulu_ berbicara tentang surga, _kini_ Shintarou tersadar bahwa senyuman gadis itu membawa segala hal yang melambangkannya.

  


.  
.  
.

  


Shintarou tidak melupakan.  
  
Shintarou mengingat.  
  
Shintarou pernah melewatkan satu senyuman Ayano.

  


.  
.  
.

  


Shintarou memasang _headphone_ dan dari balik gelombang longitudinal yang menari dalam ritme tertentu itu ia dapat merasakan senyuman Ayano.  
  
“Hei, Ayano.”  
  
Satu helaan napas dan lengkung muram di bibir tipisnya ia berikan sebelum meloloskan kalimat berikutnya.  
  
“Saat itu… seperti apa?”  
  
Ia mempertanyakan seperti apa senyuman Ayano _yang terakhir kalinya._

**Author's Note:**

> maaf pendek ;; tapi terima kasih banyak sudah membaca, komentar dan kritik apapun saya terima dengan senang hati <3


End file.
